


O Christmas Tree

by Haywire



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Christmas, Gen, New Year's Resolutions 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron helps Andy and April get their first real Christmas tree and ends up wondering why he'd agreed to do so in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/gifts).



> Warming up for Yuletide 2012 with a little NYR from last year's prompts. This idea popped out at me so I decided to write a little something as practice for this year. :)
> 
> Not very long but it's just a warm up and the idea seemed too cute for me not to do, so hope people like it!

“Let’s put it over there, in front of the window.” Ron Swanson was carrying the heavy end of a freshly chopped Christmas tree into Andy and April’s home.

“No no, let’s put it in our bedroom!” Andy Dwyer pointed towards the room with one hand, the other one holding up the much lighter top end of the tree.

April trailed behind the pair of men, arms folded as she scowled at the floor. “You both are dripping water all over the floor. I’m not cleaning that up.” Her own wet footprints trailed behind her but she didn’t comment on those.

“Son, why would you want to put your Christmas tree in your bedroom?” Ron stopped and placed the tree on the ground.

“Because that’s where we sleep, Ron!”

“...that still doesn’t explain why you would want a tree in there.”

Champion limped over and began to sniff the base of the tree where it sat. Cocking an eyebrow at the dog first, Ron turned to April for a translation.

“He just wants to wake up Christmas morning and instantly be able to see what Santa left him.” April rolled her eyes while Andy nodded emphatically.

“Can we Ron? Can we, can we, please? It’ll be so awesome to wake up to that on Christmas morning!”

“You’ll have to ask your wife.”

“Andy, our bedroom is small enough as it is. Don’t worry, Santa will still bring you just as many presents if the tree’s down here. Maybe even more, since there’s more room?” April replied.

“Dude. Seriously? I hadn’t even thought of that! See, this is why I married you, babe!” Andy clapped excitedly before hugging April tightly. “Isn’t she so smart, Ron?”

“Absolutely brilliant. Now come on, let’s set this tree up.” Ron scooped up the heavy end once more. “Where’s the water for the tree?”

“The what now? We have to water this thing?” asked Andy.

“You need to place it in water or it’ll dry out in a matter of days, son. Have you not had a Christmas tree before?”

“My parents always had a fake one. This is my first time having a real one, I guess. And I’m no expert or anything, Ron, but a quick question: won’t watering the tree cause it to grow taller and break through our ceiling? Because while that would be awesome I don’t think it’d be too good when it starts to snow and stuff. Also Santa might mistake the hole for the chimney and fall down and hurt himself and oh god no.” Andy rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

“First of all, you’re a moron. Second, there’s no such thing as Santa so don’t-”

“WHAT.” Whipping his hands from his eyes, which were now wide open, Andy looked to Ron, to April, then back to Ron. “Ahhh, you’re just messing with me, I get it. Good one, Ron! But seriously, will our roof be ok?”

April cut Ron off before he could say anything further, glaring at him as she replied. “Yes, Andy, it was a good one. Ron knows that there’s a Santa Claus out there after all and that everyone believes in him because he is real and actually exists.”

“...yes. That is exactly the truth.” Ron said. “Just like the Easter Bunny...” He gave April a questioning glance.

“Who is also real.”

“Who is also real, Santa actually does exist.” Shaking his head, Ron shifted the weight of the tree in his hands. “Now, April, would you be so kind as to get us a bucket full of water please? Andrew, this way.” He started off for the window.

“Dude, I just had the best idea! You should totally come back and help us decorate Easter time for the Easter Bunny!”

Ron just sighed and remained quiet. It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
